Batal of wits
by Madamoiselle La Lune
Summary: Evrything was fine, Usagi had gratuated highschool, mamoru was back, They were supposed to lead normal lives but...Sorry I suck at summaries
1. chapte 1Chaos!

  
Summary: Everything is going great. Usagi and the scouts are  
graduating high school and usagi is engaged to mamoru and will finally be able to get married. But then the world comes to a crashing halt and the scouts have to go fight on more in the final battle of life or death.  
genre: Humor, Drama, Romance  
  
  
A.N- everything goes like the anime. The weird faces the make when they are embarrassed or annoyed. the sweat drops and the bulging nerves at the top of their far head when their angry. you know that stuff. Enjoy!  
  
Shingo You are such a twerp!!! Usagi shrieked at her brother and slammed the door in his face. Oh kammi-samma! I can not wait to get out of here! just think i'll be going off to college soon. She s sighed and flopped down on her bed and turned on her radio. She closed her eyes and listened.  
***************  
Metamorphosis  
Whatever this is  
whatever i'm going through  
come one and give me a kiss   
come on, I insist  
i'll be something new  
a metamorphosis.  
****************  
her concentration was interrupted when she heard her brother scream.  
S THE DEVIL!!!   
Usagi immediately shot up from her spot and slung open her door. Shingo stood quivering staring at none other than...  
Usagi Shouted. But, HOW!? Chaos shifted her cold gaze to usagi and put her hand out in front of her. an invisible force of energy forced usagi back into the wall. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground on her knees. She glared at chaos.  
You bastard! She spat and with out thinking she attacked chaos. Chaos stopped her attack within an inch of her own face and Directed it back at Usagi. Usagi dodged it with ease.  
Usagi what's going on? Usagi's mother asked at the bottom of the stairs. she turned around and looked at her mother unsure what to say.   
Honey look out! Her mother shouted. Usagi turned back around only to be greeted by one of galaxia's attacks. Usagi screamed in pain and fell to her knees, holding her self up with one hand and the other one clutching her shoulder, which was bleeding. Galaxia laughed evilly. Her laugh, was Menacing and hallow. It's the kind of sound that will haunt you and run shivers down your spine. The kind of laugh that would make your blood run cold.  
you are strong, I can tell. But you aren't strong enough to defeat me this time. you were lucky before. Galaxia had weekend me, but now i have my full strength back and I can promise you your world as you know it now will never be the same again. She said her voice, harsh and raspy like the wind moaning on a windy day.  
Damn you! chaos! Usagi screamed at the beast and attacked her again as she stood up. Chaos stopped her attack again and began to enlarge it. shingo's eyes widened and he ran down the stairs to his parents arms who were both watching in horror. Usagi began to inch back but didn't move fast enough to be able to move out of the way of the attack when it was released. she screamed as she flew back falling backwards down the stairs and landing on the hard wood floor. She clenched her teeth together in pain as she tried to sit up.   
Chaos walked to the edge of the stairs, and stared at Usagi. Her Red eyes gleaming like a red star.  
who are you?! Usagi's Father Shouted at the menacing creature.   
Chaos smirked and said,The battle of a lifetime has begun, and you will not be the one to survive. and then disappeared.  
Usagi cursed under her breath.   
What was that all about?Her father shouted.  
I... Uh... Usagi stumbled over her words.  
Kenji, Don't torment her she's obviously just as scared, her mother said quietly to her father.  
Ikuko, don't baby her! now Usagi tell us what just happened there or you'll be grounded till you go to college! He said Sternly.  
You can't do that!! I'm 19 Usagi shouted. her dad tended to say irrational things but she could tell he meant it this time.  
Enough back talk! now tell us what just happened there! He shouted usagi began to quiver. Luna walked into the room.  
I can tell you, Luna said quietly. Usagi's Parents and brother jumped in surprise.  
Cool, Luna can talk! Shingo shouted obviously oblivious to the fact that there was a big problem.  
How long had she been able to talk? Ikuko asked curiously.  
For over 1000 years,Usagi answered.  
The three answered in unison. Explain now!  
Um... well.... Oh kami! how do i explain this? ok, Here it goes. You all know the legend of the silver millennium right? they all nodded un unison. well it isn't a legend. its real.  
How do you know? shingo asked being a smart allelic.   
Because I was in it, She said and continued. Luna was my advisor on the moon kingdom. They all looked at her like she had three heads.  
About 1000 Years ago it existed. There were two Ruling Kingdoms at the time. The moon kingdom of the silver moon and the golden kingdom of earth. The moon kingdom was much more powerful than the golden kingdom by far though. they were in control of almost all of the planets and their kingdoms in the solar system except for the earth. It was forbidden for earthlings and those of the moon to come in contact but Princess Serenity of the Silver Moon, or other wise known as Usagi, among her friends, went down to earth anyway. She ws interrupted by her brother.  
But that's your name! and how did they get to a different planet anyway!? he asked.  
shingo Just humor me! ok? now let me continue! She shouted at her brother. she opened her mouth to say something again but he interrupted her once more.  
What do you mean to humor you? he asked cocking his head to one side.   
Honey just be quiet and listen to your sister's story. ok? his mother told him. Usagi began again.  
she met the Earth Prince Endymion, otherwise known as Mamoru, and they fell in love. Their love was forbidden but they didn't care.  
That's your boyfriends name! Shingo pointed out.  
Yes it is now shut up! Usagi said beginning to become frustrated.   
Now, Beryl and The moon kingdom had been against each other for years, she wanted to take over the moon kingdom and Rule. So when she found out about serenity and Endymion she began to hatch a plan. Usagi said and was once more interrupted.  
Was that Devil lady Beryl?  
Shingo! would you like to tell the story? cause' if you do that's fine with me! i have more important things to do then to lecture you guys about something you aren't going to believe!  
Naw, you can tell it, you tell it much better, plus i don't evan know what you're talking about.  
Then shut up! now, no more interruptions! Shingo nodded.  
Good, well Beryl was in control of the dark side of the moon, and using the power of the metalica she convinced the earthlings to join her alliance and destroy the silver moon, the only one faithful was Endymion. He told Serenity and her mother Queen Selenity what Beryl was planning. They immediately sent The sailor scouts, The members of serenity's court who were also her trusted friends back to their planet to retrieve back up forces. The moon would've won. if it wasn't for the metalica. There were only a few left. Queen serenity, Endymion, Serenity, a few members of her court, and Beryl. Beryl Wanted to ge rid of serenity, she wanted her dead. she went to kill her, but just as the blade was about to come down on Serenity, He.... I mean Endymion, he__ Usagi opened her mouth but no words came out, Tears streaming down her cheeks. Luna, who was sitting in her lap decided to help her out.   
He jumped in front of the blade. He died for her. Luna said. Her parents stared at their daughter with sympathy, but they were still extremely confused on the hole matter.  
Ha! that's stupid! You aren't that important! Shingo said and threw back his head and laughed like an evil maniac laugh. Usagi shot him a look that would freeze fire. He gulped and sank back into his seat.  
You're next! she threatened and a small ball of light began to form in her hand.  
Now honey, lets not be rash, Her mother said lightly smiling nervously. The ball disappeared.   
Yes, now lets continue, Luna suggested. Serenity Was so upset she committed suicide. Usagi chuckled. she didn't know why and her actions startled herself. no one seamed to notice.  
Luna continued, Queen Selenity didn't want to see her kingdom go down like this so she summoned the powers of the silver crystal. A very power artifact that could Destroy The Universe. She used her last bit of power she had left to lock Beryl into the darkness of the moon and send the princess' and her daughters love into the future, their spirits only to be awoken when the evil was to arise again. and it has. Luna finished.   
It was fine for a while. Usagi spoke, everyone startled to hear her speak again. And Everything should be peaceful. Sailor Galaxia had been defeated and was turned back to good. And I thought I defeated Chaos, But now she's back. and more powerful than ever. More than I can handle. More than anyone can handle, I could defeat her but i'd have to call forth the silver crystal to its maximum strength and that would kill me. I'll sacrifice myself to protect the rest of the world but, I can't! I know it sounds selfish But for years I've been thinking for the good of he world, and that's my job. to protect the earth. But This is where I draw the line! I'm 18. I'm starting collage in about 2 months and a very good one at that, I'm engaged to a wonderful guy, I-- She was cut short.  
The four shouted. Usagi shrank back into her seat.  
Yes! didn't I tell you? She asked.  
No! When? Usagi's mother asked. her eyes twinkling happily for her daughter.  
Last night, we went out to dinner, Remember? Usagi said dumbstruck.  
Yes, but you didn't tell us this! He mother exclaimed and grabbed her left hand examining the ring on her ring finger.   
Oh, wow. That's lovely, Her mother said softly smiling quietly and let go of her daughters hand.   
I don't get it! Shingo whined. The four of them sighed hopelessly *sweat drops above heads*.  
What! I don't get it! Shingo whined again.  
Isn't it obvious? Her father said, snickering.  
  
Usagi and her friends are the princess and Endymion is Usagi's boyfriend, Mamoru.  
Usagi corrected.  
Oh! so that's why they had the same names !  
his father told him, then turned to usagi. So you and your prince are finally getting married, Her father said resting his hand on his wife's shoulder beaming happily down on his daughter. Usagi blushed a deep shade of red and nodded, gazing at the ring on her left hand.  
I Guess so, she whispered. OH Shimatta! Rei-chan is going to have a royal fit! I gotta go! She said and jumped up from her spot and dashed out the door followed by luna.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hey Guys! Usagi said beaming hapily as she came bounding up the steps. Sorry i'm late.  
Gee like that's a surprise! Where have you been odongo attama!? Rei joshed.  
Usagi sighed. I haven't evan been here one measly minute and she starts, She grumbled. I do have a good excuse! Really! she protested.  
Uh huh sure odongo.  
Rei-chan there is no way you were ever a princess you are more like saitin! in midget form!  
Excuse me I'm taller than you are! Odongo attama!  
Well, at least we know one thing is going to be the same forever, Ami sighed.  
Rei-chan! For the millionth time, DO NOT CALL ME ODONGO ATTAMA! only Mamo-chan can call me that, but i do have an excuse, but you guys aren't going to be too happy with it.  
What do you mean? Asked Minako.  
I'll explain later but first the good news.  
What's the good new? The all asked in a monotone.  
(A.N.- I found a nickel! ^-~) do you guys notice anything?   
Minako was the first to say anything. Oh Kami-Samma! have mercy please! is that what I think it is? she shouted excitedly and grabbed Usagi's hand.  
  
Oh Kami! Usagi-chan you are so lucky! Makoto Screeched and hugged her friend.  
wow! Odongo attama is engaged! evan Rei had to be excited.  
For the last time Rei-chan my name is Usagi. OOOOOOOOOO-SSSSSSAAAAAA-GGGGEEEEEEEEE. Usagi! Rei Burst out laughing.  
Rei-chan has finally lost it, Usagi said. *sweat drops* they all nodded their heads, besides Rei of course.  
Now, You guys promise not to freak no matter what? Usagi asked when Rei had gotten her laughter under control.  
Yeah sure, Usagi what's wrong? Ami asked looking at her friends worriedly.   
You absolutely promise no matter what you guys won't freak?  
They all shouted.  
Shake on it then, Usagi said and they all put their hands in the center and spit on them.  
Don't you think we are getting a bit to old for that? Ami asked as she wiped the spit of her hand.  
The rest of the girls said.  
Now Usagi, what's bothering you? Makoto asked. Usagi took a big breath in.   
In one Word, Chaos.  
Your kidding, right? Minako asked laughing nervously. You mean chaos as in living hell or something right? Makoto said.   
No, I mean Chaos. They all fell silent. She showed up today right before I was about to come here. that's why I was late. I fought her, but I didn't transform. she said something like, the world as you know it will never be the same. the battle of a life time has begun and you will not be the one to survive'. Usagi said quoting her as best as she could. Everyone saw, and they demanded an explanation. I had to tell them our entire story of the past and shingo kept interrupting. Guys I'm gonna need back up, a time bomb is about to explode, and the Battle with chaos is going to happen all over again. They all looked around nervously. Rei brook the silence.  
Why didn't I see this? Why didn't i get a vision? i always do! WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?  
Rei-chan calm down! Usagi exclaimed and tried to comfort her friend. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine, nothing bad has happened yet, we can defeat her, especially if we work together.  
But what if were not together? What if you get left alone? like always? She started out strong but then drifted off.  
You wouldn't...? Would you? Makoto asked. Usagi just looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes.  
Usagi You can't! Ami shouted. Usagi chuckled to her self startling her friends.  
I'll do what I have to do to protect the earth. I am a sailor scout, Thawts' my job. Forever always. Fate always comes before destiny evan if it means sacrificing myself to protect the ones I love. They all stared at her with concerned looks in their eyes.  
Usagi smiled, But lets not think that far ahead. It hasn't happened yet. Hopefully it won't, Hopefully We'll stick together till the end. They all smiled back.  
C'mon guys lets go do something and get our minds off of this. I know lets go watch the New sailor V movie I got it yesterday! Minako said excitedly.  
Why don't we do something else? Ami suggested.  
No, Now come! She commanded and grabbed Ami and Rei by their arms and dragged them off life prisoners to the dungeon. Usagi and Makoto followed. *sweat drop*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
This is so pointless,Usagi complained as she and the other three played a game of old maid while minako had her eyes glued to the screen.  
Hey Minako-chan, why is it called__ Makato began.  
Minako hissed and covered her friends mouth never taking her eyes off the screen. Rei Snickered. Then all of the sudden both Makoto and Minako burst into laughter.  
What The heck?! Usagi asked.  
You two have problems, Makoto muttered.  
they both shouted. They other three looked at the screen and burst into fits of laughter and giggles as well. Featured on the screen were Four other sailor scouts that had joined Sailor V. Sailor Mars, one of the shorter scouts with short red hair and green eyes, Sailor Mercury, a bit taller than mars with long light blue hair that flowed down to hr feet and hazy gray eyes, Sailor Jupiter, the shortest of all, with short choppy blonde hair and bright brown eyes. And last but not least. Sailor Moon, The tallest of the scouts, Long black hair and red eyes, she looked more like Rei but what could you do. Then Sailor moon spoke. She had a very high squeaky annoying voice. How dare you stalk the good people of our town, I can not let you get away with this! i shall diminish you to a cinder! she said triumphantly her not so triumphant phrase. Usagi started laughing evan harder.  
Do I sound like that? she said between laughs. her face was turning red.  
No, Thank god! You've had some pretty stupid things to say but not that stupid! Makoto said rolling on the floor laughing. Then sailor V spoke.  
Who are you guys? and where did you come from? and i'm not the bad one you evil twit!  
Evil twit!? Minako shouted and stood up looking miffed. Have I ever said anything like that?  
No but you did say some pretty stupid things before, Usagi said still shaking from laughing so much.  
Like what?  
Like how about well, maybe Sailor V doesn't care about studying anymore!' or mako-chan, He looks like my old boyfriend'.   
Well what about you Usagi! She may have your mind but i still have your heart'! Makoto said making fun of sailor moon. Usagi turned a deep shade of red.   
Usagi began searching for a comeback. Ok fine you win that one! Makoto burst out laughing once more. Usagi sighed and laid down on the ground looking around at the walls when her eyes met with the mirror hanging on the wall. Staring straight back at her was a pair of deep fire red eyes. Usagi's mouth dropped open. She tried to scream but she suddenly lost her abillity to talk, let alone scream. She couldn't hear anything that was going on around her until,  
Usagi, wake up! Come back to Earth! she heard Rei's voice say. She snapped out of her trance.   
What's wrong? said Makoto concerned. Usagi pointed a shaky finger at the mirror. But just as all the girls turned to face the mirror nothing was there.   
You're delirious, Usagi! said Minako laughing. Usagi didn't even smile back she sat there staring in dissbeleif, mouth quivering.   
You're kidding right? asked Ami getting serious.   
Th-the mirror, Usagi stammered.   
Minako whispered starting to get scared herself.   
Usagi managed to force out of her mouth. She was there, Staring, her horable red eyes, staring... she trailed off.   
Usagi, you need to tell Mamoru, he needs to know. Ami said quietly. Usagi nodded looking around, staring at the ground.  
Rei said bringing down a pillow on Usagi's head. Snap out of it!  
Usagi thought it best not to worry her friends but she couldn't help but bring her head down in her hands and sigh. There were a million thought swarming in her head like buzzing bees, and better yet theywere questions she didn't know the answer to. And she doughted she ever would. She stared at all her friends who were now back to what they were dooing before, But evry once in a while they would glance at Usagi with worried looks in their eyes. she just smiled and would look away. Suddenly she brought her fist down on the table she was sitting across from. Makoto's drink spilled on the carpet. All the girls turned to stare at her.   
Usagi, you're beginning to scare me. What is going on with you? ami asked worriedly about her friend.  
Yeah. odongo you're beginning to freak us all out. Rei said.  
It's not fair, all we ever do is save this world. and finally we had peace and we were supposed to lead normal lives but then Chaos shows back up and no matter what anything that i do to protect the people i love just leads to more problems and it's always me who ends up alone with out anyone! I don't want that to happen, I don't want to loose you guys, Usagi voice trembled. And evan more now since our luck was beginning to turn around! Usagi shouted ignoring everything they just said. her fiste were shaking at her sides and tears had begun to run down her cheeks. in the end it's like I'm all alone!! She finished, by now her sheeks completely soaked in tears.  
Usagi you're not alone! Rei said trying to comfort her friend. we'll always be with you weather were actually standing next to you or not, but we will always be there for you no matter what! and you know that, She ended softly and grabbed hold of her shoulders looking her straight in the face.  
I know But I'm afraid! I can't Defeat her alone! I need you guys! But I always end up alone in the end, and i don't want that to happen again! Usagi cried. Rei hugged her friend and bit her lip to keep herself from crying fore she new what her friend was saying was absaloutly true. They would always go after her last, They new she was the strongest, but they also new that she weakend when destressed.  
I think I might be able to help, a voice said from the doorway. The five looked up.  
Usagi whispered.   
Cosmos, Please do be strong, your power is needed to defeat Chaos, with out you and your silver crystal, the universe will fall into peril. Chaos is no longer the strongest, You are cosmos. You are the strongest out of all of us, you are what upholds this galaxy. No not just the Galaxy, the entire univers. If you don't stay strong then we all die. I am willing to help you and your friends if you would like my help. Galaxia stopped then whispered. The five girls stared at her for a moment, unsure what to say.   
You probably don't trust me. I understand Galaxia said taking a step back. i'll go.  
Usagi called after her. We can help each other, Usagi said and smiled, putting a hand out to her. Galaxia smiled back and they shook hands. I apriciate it.  
We'll contact you whenever, Rei said. Galaxia nodded.   
Thank you, Galaxia said, The world will soon be safe again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Thaws all for chapter 1! so do you like it? please give me feed back people. You can e-mail me at colcat11ces@aol.com Thanx!


	2. chapter 2Mirror Mirror on the wall

The five girls walked down the street to the crown game center. they walked in side and sat down at a table. A girl with brown hair came over and took their order.   
So usagi, do you have any idea what the dress is going to look like? Rei teased when the weitress left.  
Not realy, i kinda have an idea of what i want it to look like, But c'mon. I mean we havn't evan started talking about plans for a wedding yet! dork! but i do know one thing, Makoto is making the cake. makoto smiled.  
We'll i'm sure I could help you with a dress., Minako said. I've always wanted to be a designer or runway model so why not start now!  
Thanx but no thanx you are a bit to extreme it would probably turn out looking like your prom dress! Usagi said. a few snickers came form the other girls.  
Hey! my prom dress was very nice thank you very much! she protested.  
Yeah, yeah if you are looking for that glitzy, way to sparkly, lacy, glinda the good witch with an edge type look yeah then I guess it was ok. Usagi said, Thats not my thing, kinda something more like this. She said and pulled out a folded peice of paper and unfolded it to reveal a sketch.   
You lie! Rei said and took the sketch from her. she looked at it and smiled. her eyes lit up with wonder. Wow usagi, i didn't know you were that good a drawler. It's beutiful, It's so elegant and innocent its so you! She said then laughed at the last thing she said. Minako took the sketch and looked at it. she held it up and closed one eye looking at usaig with the one open eye trying to imagine what she would look like in it.   
IT would look stunning on you! Minako said passing back to usagi. usagi gleamed as she looked at the picture ami and Makoto on either side of her staring at it in aww.   
God, That would be an amaing dress. Makoto said and ami nodded in agreement. Usagi folded the paper up and put it back into her pocket.  
******************************************************************  
The girls were walking down the street after they ate.  
Gee, its very quiet, Minako thought allowed. It's very odd.  
Yeah, its not normal for tokyo to be like this, Rei added and stretched. Usagi and rei simontaniously stopped and turned around.   
You sense it too? rei asked Usagi. she nodded.   
Guys whats wrong? Makoto asked. they didn't answer.  
What is it? Rei murmered. Usagi could feal her heart racing. she new that force. it was chaos. But where was she. It was all around but Chaos was no where in site.  
Usagi murmered. Rei looked at Usagi.   
You look like a bunch of rats standing there trying to sent me out! chaos sneered as she appeared out of thin air.   
Rei shouted.  
No second guessing that! Minako said and they all turned and ran.  
You aren't going anywhere cosmos, She spat out the words and tripped usagi with her wip. (A.N I don't think she ectualy has one but i just picture her with a wip so sue me! actually please don't.... I have no money! ^.-' I need a job!) Usagi fell to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run away but Chaos wrapped her wip around her throught strangling her. Usagi managed to slip her thumbs betweet the rope and her throat before Chaos tightened it.   
So all might Chaos is A coward! she spat.  
  
Then why run if you are not a coward? she pressured.  
Because its pointless to waste my strength on such and inadiquit creature! Usagi sneered. Chaos Tightened the rope around her throught.  
we'll see who is inadiquit! Chaos said teasingly and tightened the rope further.  
Usagi managed to scream. she couldn't breathe. She was gasping for air but she couldn't get any. she could see the world around her beggining to fade as the rope became tighter.   
So Cosmos isn't as All Mighty' as she puts herself up for.  
I'm Not Cosmos! Usagi yelled.  
Yes you are, you have all of your powers back there fore you are. Usagi moaned as Chaos tightened it further. Usagi blacked out.  
Leave her Alone you hag! Jupiter screamed as she came running up and attacked chaos Wich had no affect on her at all.   
Venus! Love and Beuty shop! Venus called out and split the rope around usagi's neck. she toppled to the gorund.   
thanks guys! Usagi mumbled weekly as she regained consiousness. (a.n. ever see the scene in pirates of the caribean when elisabeth faints cause' she can't breath with the corset and then magically comes back to life when jack sparrow pulls it off? Well thats basically what happend. K?)  
Chaos smiled smugly and dissapeared.  
Are you ok usagi? Rei and Makoto asked her.  
Yeah, i'm fine. I just need some air. they smiled and helped their friend back to her feet.   
were in for a batal like no other, Minako said. her face looked grim, her eyes distant and her mouth pressed together tightly.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry people but this one is short. realy short. oh well. talk to me people!


	3. Chapter 3 Red eyes

  
Are you sure you are ok? Ami asked as Usagi stumbled once again.   
Yeah, I'm Fine i just need to get some oxygen back into my system, She said with a smile. The 5 girls kept walking down the street. They walked silently until they noticed a news flash on the T.Vs in one of the shops.   
In Current news there have been several deaths that have occurred in the past few days. about 34 people have died so far What has caused the death is unknown... The news reporter spoke.  
I wonder what it is? Minako asked allowed. They continues to listen to the reporter.  
I wonder... Chaos? Makoto sudgested. Usagi chewed on her lower lip.  
Usagi said, Thinking back to what happened. She shook her head bringing herself out of her trance. oh. I'm sure it's nothing... If it was something we'd know! right?... They all glanced around at eachother nervously.  
I hope you are right Usagi-chan... Rei said with a frustrated sigh. I don't feal to good about all of this.  
I know! Minako shouted. We can use one of those thingy mabobers that you use to talk to spirits and things!   
you watch to many movies... Usagy said, exasperated by minako's stupid comments. and those things never work!  
look whose talking odongo-attama! Rei joshed.   
don't call me that!!she sniped. Only Mamo-chan can call me that! Minako and Ami giggled at the comment.  
guys don't start! we need to focus. we need infromation. Makoto said trying to keep usagi and rei from eachothers throats.  
Maybe Galaxia can help, Usagi said. They all looked at Usagi.  
Maybe Galaxia can tell us How Chaos got reincarnated and Whats happening to the people... I KNOW she knows things that we don't, I'm so sure of it, Usagi added   
Usagi may be correct, Ami said. We should go have a talk with her later. They all agreed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey! i got it! Minako shouted as she came running into the room with a box. She took out a board with numbers and letters along with a triangle shaped mirror.  
oh my god! usagi shouted and burst out laughing. You can't be serious! Oh mystical creatures of the great beyond speak to us! she joked and starting laughing again. Makoto began laughing as well.   
Usagi! be serious or it won't work! Minako said angrilly and threw a pillow at the blonde's head.  
I wonder who or what the cause of all the strange deaths is? it's all realy strange... Ami said allowed and trailed off. Makoto and Usagi stopped laughing.  
Hey C'mon Ami-chan! If something realy bad was going to happen then the outer scouts would pop up out of nowhere saying it's the end of the world! and plus you are just going to give your self a headache. stop dwelling on things you can't figure out! Usagi said. Ami looked at her thoughtfully.  
minako shouted in Usagi's ear causing her to scream.   
Oh my god! Minako!! Usagi said getting anoyed at her friend. Minako burst out laughing.  
Oh my god! Makoto wispered, pointing a shaky finger at the board. It's moving! Minako stopped laughing instantly. they all ran over and watched what the board was spelling. C...h...a...o...s...  
Makoto wondered allowed.   
Thats the cause of all the strange deaths I think, I asked that question before it spelled out the word. Ami said a bit muffled fore her hand was up infront of her mouth. Y...e...s... It spelled out another word.   
Just then a High pitched shreik filled the room. almost like when blowing on a clarinet to hard making that awfull screich. Or like the sound of a trains steal weals comming to a complete stop. But, as soon as it had come it was gone. ~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
Yeah this one was short... oh well... more soon! 


End file.
